ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aislynn Marie Moore
Aislynn Marie Moore is an American female wrestler currently signed to The Universal Wrestling League where she performs under the name Ashley Williams and is the current UWL Young Lions Champion. While working for WWE Warzone (Offline) She became a one time Women's Champion, her first major gold since debuting in late 2009 with WWE Damage Incorporated Early Life Aislynn Moore was born in Monmouth County, New Jersey in 1991 to Robert and Jennifer Moore. She graduated from University with majors in English Lit and Physical Education (Cheerleading) before discovering a passion for wrestling. Career Aislynn made her professional wrestling debut in 2009 with WWE Damage Inc., being assigned to their developmental region, graduating to the main roster after a vicious series of matches, many incorporating weapons, against Sasha Tatshura before being released by the company for no-showing an event, after this, Aislynn went back to the independents, forging an intense rivalry with Chloe LeBeau. In 2013, Aislynn made a return to the big leagues by signing a deal with WWE Warzone. Her first match saw her win a dark match Battle Royale before she started developing a rivalry with the current Diva's Champion, Maria Kanellis. being put into a non title match against the champion, Ashley prevailed, however, the following week at the Elimination Chamber match, Ashley was defeated for the first time by Maria, this time for the Diva's Championship. The following night on Monday Night Raw, a 5 woman elimination match was made for the returning Women's Championship, which had been retired over a year previous and Ashley was interviewed and even after her loss to Maria, she spoke in respect about her opponent, referring herself and Maria as "The Queens of Wrestling" Title win and The Queens of Wrestling Later that evening on Raw, Ashley beat the other four competitors, Kelly Kelly, Melina, Christy Hemme and Laura Jackson to become the inaugural Women's Champion (since it's reinstatement). The following week however, the two warring champions were placed in a match where they were to be teamed together against Kelly Kelly and Sunny Lee. That same evening however, Ashley and Maria revealed their ultimate plans and in a homage to Claudio Castagnoli '''and Chris Hero, they proclaimed themselves to be "The Queens of Wrestling". The two would go on a winning streak that lasted over two months before Ashley was injured in a match, having her achilles attacked by a masked intruder, seemingly under the control of the current Raw general manager, Emma Lawrence. Ashley would then go on to lose the Women's Championship to Candice Michelle after being forced to submit after her leg was targetted by Candice, shortly after, Ashley would be placed on the injured list but she would never return having been released from her contract. '''Return Ashley made another return to wrestling by signing with The Universal Wrestling League where, in her debut match, she beat Kitten Diaz in convincing fashion. In her second match, she beat both Autumn Raven and Makayla Wilde at the UWL's 9th Anniversary Celebration. She then went on a two match losing streak after losing matches against both Josh Eagles and Jason Michaels respectively but has since returned to winning ways after beating Autumn Raven in their return match at Final Countdown 2014. She has since added two more wins to this record with a win over the reigning Television Champion, Chris Nichols and Flap Flanagan. Reformation of The Queens of Wrestling The following week after Final Countdown and just prior to a return to Japan for the UWL, Emma Lawrence reappeared and proclaimed her return to be a return for The Queens of Wrestling as well and later that night, they returned with a new lineup, Ashley Williams and Emma Lawrence, united for the first time in their careers. On the 10/01/15 Episode of UWL Road to.....event, it was announced that The Queens of Wrestling would be making their in ring debut against Phoenix Winterborn and Danny Johnson which they would go on to lose after interference from The Elitist. The Queens would then go on to defeat International Incident in a tag team showcase at Access Denied, UWL's exclusive Japanese PPV. Young Lions Champion On Saturday 31st January 2015, Ashley beat five other competitors to be crowned the inaugural Young Lions Champion. Pe'r'sonal Life Aislynn Moore is currently single In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Erase/Rewind (2009-Present) (Double wristlock transitioned into an inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) * Ash-Cension (2009-Present) (Diving Moonsault (UWL)) * Ash-Similation (2014-Present) (Shining Wizard) * Assisted Suicide (Assisted Spike Tombstone (UWL))-With Emma Lawrence * Bow Down! (Moonsault/Diving Headbutt combo (UWL))-With Emma Lawrence Signature Moves * Future-Shock (Texas Cloverleaf)(2013-Present} * Future-Death (Tombstone Piledriver)-2013-Present * It Came From Monmouth County!!!/It Came from West Deal! (Shiranui)(2009-Present) * It Came from West Deal!!! (Sliced Bread #2)(2009-Present) * Williams Special (Kick Combo, Belly to Belly suplex into Gogoplata submission)(2014-Present) Managers * Matt Striker * Maria Kanellis Nicknames * The Future of Female Wrestling (2013-2015) * The Future of Wrestling (2014-2015) * The Queen Bee (2009) * Miss Big Time (2015-Present) Entrance Themes * Ashley Tisdale-Erase and Rewind (2009-2013, 2014-) * Shinedown-Miracle (2013-2014) * Shinedown-Unity (2013-2013, 2014-Present) (Queens of Wrestling entrance) * Foo Fighters-Something From Nothing (2014-Present) Championships and Accomplishments WWE Warzone * Women's Championship (1 time) Universal Wrestling League * Young Lions Championship (1 time, current)